The First Star To the Left
by 8Dwriter-in-training8D
Summary: "Out of all the stars up there only two of them are the brightest." "yes that is true" "yes but mother have you ever wondered… what's on the first star to the left?" "I've honestly never thought of that." Watch as peter confronts a new char. "Moira? What kind of name is that?" It's the Disney version of PP.


**Raevix: This is a story I wrote when I was 12 years old, the sentences might be a bit broken but I re-read it and I am pretty proud of the plot.**

**I'll leave the mistakes and won't correct anything, because this was when I first started writing. :3 I hope you enjoy it. **

…**..**

**Peter Pan**

**The first star to the left**

A middle aged woman stood by her window stile, gazing at the stars, holding her sleeping child in her arms; an old lady quietly opened the door to the room and walked over to her, "there it is Angela, second star to the right and straight on 'til morning." The old lady whispered to the sleeping baby. The younger woman holding the baby remained silent, gazing at the stars, "what is it Jane?" asked the old lady, her big beautiful blue eyes holding concern. Jane glanced at her, "Out of all the stars up there only two of them are the brightest." Stated the younger woman, "yes that is true, and we both know which one our young friend lives in." Wendy said smiling at her daughter. Jane chuckled, "yes but mother have you ever wondered… what's on the first star to the left?" the green eyed woman asked. Wendy thought for a moment, "I've honestly never thought of that" admitted the old woman as the huge clock tower known as big Ben stroke 10.

Ding, Dong!

.

.

.

.

"Hmm…" mumbled a figure as he floated over the trees, "I wonder where he is…" he thought as his eyes scanned the whole area, "Hey, lost boys you see anything?" A boy in green tights hollered at the others below him as he looked, "Nope nothing!" shouted another boy in rabbits clothing. "Darn, Slightly sure is good at hide and seek, I mean Peter found the rest of us except him!" said a chubby kid wearing bear skin to two younger ones with matching raccoon outfits and another smaller one with a skunk jumpsuit; they nodded.

Peter kept looking when he felt a slight tug on the collar of his shirt, "what is it Tink?" he whispered to the fairy floating next to him, she chimed and pointed at the yellow grass just under them, seeing a rather large orange fox tail resting at the edge of the tall grass, "good job Tink." peter praised as he quietly floated down next to the tail, he heard a quiet snicker and smirked, grabbing the tail and yelled "AHA!" while he pulled the boy out of his hideout, the fox boy yelped as he got dragged out, "Found you!" laughed Peter as the other frowned, "aw man!" he whined and the other lost boys ran towards them, "ok you found all of us, now what game should we play?" said Cubby, "I don't know…" shrugged peter, "how about tag?" asked Nibs, "no way you're too fast, besides we played that yesterday!" said Slightly as he got up.

"We're bored!" the twins sighed at the same time and sat down, Toodles nodded and sat down as well. Peter thought for a second "I know! How about I go and visit Jane and bring her here to play for a bit?!" declared Peter, "YEAH!" cheered the lost boys, "alright here I go! You guys wait for me at the hideout!" he yelled as he shot towards the sky, the yellow glowing fairy following him.

.

.

.

.

Peter Pan sat on the large clock tower, spotting Wendy's house and smiled slightly.

Memories filled his head with the two girls that lived in the same house, surely Jane can come with him… he had been missing for what? A few weeks?

He was about to fly over when he caught sight a shadow of a figure his peripheral vision, "huh?" he glanced over but saw nothing, "did you see something Tink?" he asked, the fairy shook her head no. But just then he saw it again, this time Tinkerbelle saw it too, a flash of a shadow zipping through the air; he slowly floated over to where he saw the shadow stop, peeked around the corner of a house and saw a figure.

He couldn't make out the face or anything actually, considering it was dark but he saw two wing-like things sticking out of the figures back, the shadow had its back turned to him, it was whispering things to a greenish glow in her hands that they could not make out. Tinkerbelle chimed, asking him a question. "SHUSH!" he whispered harshly. But to his dismay the unknown person heard them; it whipped its head towards them and shot off of the roof, flying away, the green glow following it.

He flew after the strange person, chasing it around the city, dodging chimneys and wires, "Hey wait!" he shouted but the figure never stopped, it just flew faster. It did a sudden dip straight down to the ground, dropping like an anchor. He dived after it and it flew back up harshly, he had a very hard time following it. They reached the clock tower again and the unknown person stood on the roof top. Peter stopped and stood on it as well, confused with this person; he had no time to blink as the figure jumped off the roof!

"What?" Peter flew down floating next to the face of the glowing clock, seeing nothing.

"Where'd it go?" he asked the fairy.

Suddenly, before he could even react his back was pinned on the clock, a dagger pressed against his throat, he gasped. Tinkerbelle went to attack the person threatening Peter with the sharp object but two strong hands held her back; she looked behind her to see another fairy about her size!

But with one difference; his glow was green, a brown shirt ripped at the edge of the short sleeves and bottom part of it, dark green pants with a black belt holding it up and pointy black shoes.

She struggled but to no avail, strands of black hair falling over his neon green eyes as he glared back at her, his forest green leprechaun hat rather big, pointy ears stuck out between his strands of hair, a scowl printed on his face.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the figure demanded, it sounded rather feminine and Peter looked up, now clearly seeing his attackers face thanks to the yellow glow of the clock; long blonde messy hair hung around her pale face, almost opposite of his sun kissed skin, Safire blue eyes glared into his brown ones, she was about his age, he also saw that those things sticking out of her back were in fact wings but the strange part was that they were almost intangible, the slightest green glow embedding from them.

Her long brown shirt almost looking like a dress as it ended at her upper thigh, with khaki colored pants and brown shoes, kind of like the ones peter was wearing but pointier. The wings stretched, each almost as big as her body. "Well? Who are you?" she drawled, "Peter Pan" he said, relaxing, she didn't look like much of a threat. She was a girl.

The girl looked at him up and down and glanced at Tinkerbelle, "Hm… you don't look like much of a threat." She noted, voicing his thoughts as she let him go and sheathed her dagger, putting her hands on her hips as if annoyed.

Peter glared at the girl, offended, "Hey! I can be a great threat!" he growled and went to unsheathe his knife but he couldn't grasp it for some reason; the boy looked to see his dagger missing.

"Looking for something?" she asked, he shot his head up to see her twirling his knife in her hand, his face twisted in shock and she snickered "oh yeah you sure are a big threat… I'm trembling already!" the girl taunted and his brows narrowed, he growled "Give me my knife back!" and went to grab it but she had it just out of his reach, "tut-tut-tut! Say please!" she smirked, keeping it away from him, "no way!" he argued, now angered. "Ha-ha-ha! Is that your best shot?" she chuckled as she waved the weapon around as if a bully teasing another smaller kid. "I'll show you!" he yelled and pulled her hair, "ouch!" she yelped; he grabbed his knife and backed away, "Ha!" he taunted, pointing the weapon at her. The girl growled and pulled out her slightly longer dagger, "no one touches the hair!" she yelled as the weapons clashed; a swordfight began in front of big Ben.

Tinkerbelle still struggled with the other fairy, but he was still too strong, she finally found an opening and elbowed him in the stomach; he winced and let go. Tink went to attack the girl but the green fairy was in her way again, she threw some of her pixie dust at him and he threw some back, and they also started a fight.

"Not bad." The girl smiled, as they kept fighting in thin air, "you're not so bad yourself!" said Peter, but finally he got the advantage and managed to force the dagger out of the girl's hands, she gasped as the dagger fell to the ground and went to retrieve it but he pointed the dagger at her throat, keeping her in place. "I win." He smirked, but she smirked back, "are you sure?" she asked, quickly grabbing his wrist and twisted it so his back would face her, she grabbed his hand holding the knife and held it to his throat. "I win." She said. He struggled, eyes wide, "what? How did you-?"

"Let's just say I had some pretty intense training" She answered, letting him go. He frowned, sheathing his dagger and crossing his arms; the girl glanced at the two fairies who were still wrestling and throwing pixie dust at each other.

"Hey, Wicker knock it off, you're wasting too much pixie dust." She said but they didn't listen, just kept fighting. Tinkerbelle flew behind Wicker and gave him the wedgies, he tinkled in pain and he grabbed Tinkerbelle's head and gave her a wet-wily, Tinkerbelle's face twisted in disgust, "hey knock it off!" the girl said as she grabbed both fairies with each hand, Wicker and Tinkerbelle both chimed and tinkled, swearing in fairy language and punching the air.

The girl sighed, "Pan, call your fairy off." She said, "Tink, stop fighting and come here." He ordered, the girl let go of Tinkerbelle and the fairy went to Peter, she crossed her arms and blew a raspberry at Wicker, who blew one back.

The blonde let go of Wicker. "Come on Wicky let's go." She said as she got on the roof of the tower and walked to the edge, "wait!" said peter as he flew over her, "where are you going?" he asked, "I'm going home."

She said, "Oh? And where is that?" he asked, "I'm not telling you." she answered, getting ready to leave but the boy got in her way, "why not?" he said, floating upside down in front of her face, "you ask too many questions" she answered, crossing her arms, "what's your name?" he asked, pressing the matter out of curiosity, "are you always this inquisitive?" she said, her features holding annoyance.

"Hey, I told you my name" he said,

"So what?" she replied,

"So that means you have to tell me yours" he stated, landing in front of her, crossing his arms.

"And I'm not leaving until you answer me" he added, the girl gave a frustrated sigh, "you never give up do you?" she asked, "nope" he answered, "Why would you want to know my name if we won't meet again after this?" she asked, Tinkerbelle nodded at Peter and pulled on his shirt for them to go home, "your stubborn" he stated shrugging the fairy off, "yes I am, now stop interrogating me!" she growled, trying to maneuver past him but he wouldn't let her, she glared, "move or I'll make you!" the girl hissed, glaring up at him, even if the same age she was half a head shorter than him, "I'll move if you answer my questions" he said and the girl sighed in defeat, "Moira" she said, pushing him out of the way. Wicker stuck his tongue out at the boy, glaring.

Moira glanced behind her.

She somehow grew a teensy liking to this boy.

"Moira? What kind of name is that?" Peter muttered.

Of course now squished this teensy liking.

She mentally shot daggers at him, "close your mouth, before I fry you in the Pan, Peter" she glowered; the boy smirked, "wow, you have real spunk you know that?" he laughed, lying down on the air, the girl rolled her eyes, shrugging off of the compliment.

"And you are very good in ticking me off, pixie boy!" she replied, irked that he seemed to be enjoying this but the boy raised his brow, "pixie boy?" he murmured as he saw the girl walk toward the edge, "I'm leaving" she declared, flying away but to her and Tinkerbelle's dismay he followed, "So um… where are you going again?" he asked, "why do you want to know so badly?" she said, "Well... do you want to come to Neverland? The lost boys and I were bored and got nothing to do, so do you want to come for a bit? " He asked rubbing the back of his head.

Tinkerbelle gasped and took the fetal position, the girl suddenly smirked, "Lost boys? Sure!" she said as she flew up, "I would love to tell them that you got beat by a girl!" she shouted, "alright, Wait… what?!" he gasped, and flew up after her "Oh no-no-no, there's no need for that!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in front of his face and she chuckled, "what? Don't want me to embarrass you?" she asked mockingly, "no" he answered, she rolled her eyes again "fine." The girl said as peter led them to Neverland.

They finally arrived, "wow, it's beautiful" the girl gasped as they entered Neverland, "I know" peter said smiling, flying backwards, "come on I'll show you to the lost boys." He said leading them to the hideout.

As they entered the room, they saw the lost boys just hanging out on the floor. "Lost boys!" Peter sounded off like a general while the boys formed a line. "Hey, she's not Jane!" said Cubby "No I'm not, whoever this Jane is." The girl stated glancing at peter, "I'm Moira and this is Wicker." She said pointing at the green fairy sitting on her shoulder, the fairy waved.

She walked over to the lost boys as they each introduced themselves.

"Why do you have wings on your back?" asked Nibs, "are you-" said one twin "-half bird?" finished the other twin.

Moira smiled, "No I'm not, I wasn't born this way, Wicker gave me my wings." she chuckled as the boys touched her wings, "wow!" they exclaimed. "Then it's official! You will stay here and be our mother and tell stories!" said peter, floating inches away from the girl, the boys cheered but she only raised her brow, "your mother? Your kidding right?" she said, "nope." he smiled, "and who decided this?" she asked, "I did." Stated peter and Moira flicked his nose out of annoyance "Ow!" the boy rubbed his sore spot "sorry but I'm not able to look after seven boys and I'm no good at telling stories." She said, "aw come on, can't you tell us one story at least?" asked Cubby, the girl sighed "alright… now gather round!" she said, as they gathered and listened intently, "once upon a time… the end." She finished, crossing her arms smirking.

"What? That's it? 'Once upon a time, the end'? What kind of story is that?" frowned the twins, the girl laughed, "It wasn't" she said. "I will not tell you stories, and I certainly will not be your mother." all boys frowned.

"But I will stay here and play if you want" she said, and they all perked up again, "Yeah!" they cheered, "so what game shall we play?" they all thought, "how about a race?" Moira said, "yeah a race!" cheered Nibs, "no not all of us are fast!" argued Cubby and Toodles nodded, "yeah you're right I'm the fastest anyway." Bragged Peter, "are you?" asked Moira, "yeah!" he smirked "prove it." She replied.

"I know; how about a race between Moira and Peter, we'll see who's the fastest!" grinned Slightly; everyone thought for a moment, Peter and Moira agreed. "What about us?" asked the twins, "I know! You'll be the marks we will pass." Said Peter, "what path will you take?" asked Cubby, peter thought for a second, "how about… we start at the hideout, race past skull rock, towards pirate's cove, across mermaid lagoon and the finish line will be back at the hideout!" said peter, "yeah but there's only one problem, I don't know where any of those are on this island." Moira stated while crossing her arms, "I'll show you and then we'll play, meanwhile, you guys go to your spots" he said to the lost boys "come on" he grabbed Moira's arms and flew up, "whoa!" she yelped in surprise as they flew towards their fist destination.

"I think you have forgotten that I can fly by myself just fine." She frowned, looking up at peter, he chuckled nervously "oh, right." Letting her go, they flew around the island and the path they're supposed to take.

Moira looked and memorized every detail; at last they reached the hideout.

"Everyone is in position, the twins are at skull rock, Toodles and Cubby are at Pirate's Cove, Nibs and Tinkerbelle are at mermaid lagoon and Wicker and I will remain here to see who wins." Slightly said as they nodded, peter and Moira got into their positions

"Ready"

"Ready to eat my dust?" Moira asked.

"Set" both tensed.

"In your dreams" peter answered.

"GO!" just as Slightly said that a blast of wind left Wicker and himself behind.

Shooting through the air like bullets, the trees a blur, Peter Pan and Moira flew towards Skull rock, seeing the twins sitting on a rock waving, "ha I'm in front!" taunted peter, as he looked behind him, the girl growled and ducked towards the ground, between the trees, "huh?" peter was confused, he rounded skull rock to see her in front of him, "hey you took a short cut!" he yelled, "well you never said anything about any rules now did you?" she yelled back as they flew towards Pirates Cove.

Moira touched her hand on the cool water of pirate's cove, spraying peter a bit that was a few meters behind "hey!" he growled while she laughed, passing Cubby and Toodles.

They reached mermaid lagoon, she looked behind her but she didn't see peter, "huh? Oh well, I must have left him way behind!" she bragged and proceeded to continue her track.

"Hello!" hearing shouting from under her she paused and saw mermaids waving at her, she waved back, smiling, "thanks girls!" Moira heard in front of her and she looked to see peter, "Hey! You distracted me!" she yelled, "You never said anything about rules!" he shot back, she narrowed her eyes.

Passing Nibs and Tinkerbelle she flew faster, slowly catching up to peter as they came closer to the hide out. They flew parallel as they caught sight of Slightly and Wicker, they past the finish line as the fox boy drew the flag, "who won?" asked Moira sinking down to the ground as she panted.

"AND IT'S A TIE!" yelled the fox boy, "a tie?" they both exclaimed, "good race." Slightly said, puffing out his chest in pride.

"You're tired? But flying isn't tiring." Peter stated as he looked at the blonde, "Well you use pixie dust to fly… I only use my wings… and flapping them constantly… very hard… for a long period of time nonstop… is… exhausting" she huffed and gasped for oxygen, cutting her sentences as she gulped air and her wings drooped.

"Are you ok?" Peter asked and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm fine" but just as she said that her knees gave out and fell to the ground, luckily Peter was near and caught her, "whoa! Maybe we should get you to rest back at the hideout, here I'll carry you." he offered, "no its ok I can walk" she grumbled, pushing him away as she tried to get up but no avail, "great! I didn't know it would drain all of my energy…" she groaned.

"Right." He rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style. Moira sighed in defeat and let him carry her; she rested her head on his shoulder and dozed off, the swaying making her sleepy.

In the bushes unknown to them two figures watched them, "ah so Peter Pan found a new friend." A tall man in red chuckled, "yes captain and it looks like Pan might grow a real liking to this girl." A short chubby man with glasses added as he noticed Peter looking at the sleeping girl as he walked, "yes Smee, and she might be useful to us." He cackled evilly, adjusting his large red hat, "what do you mean captain?" asked the little man, "you will see, but for now we must wait" said the tall man as he curled his mustache with his hook, an evil plot forming in his mind.

"Thank you for your hospitality" said Moira as she took the hot cup of chocolate from Peter, "Gosh, if I knew you would get this tired I would have never challenged you." Said the boy, resting an elbow on his knee as he sat on the side of the bed she was sitting on, "nah! I enjoyed it actually, besides, you caught up to me" she laughed.

.

.

.

Tinkerbelle sat on the far side of the room, glaring at the duo.

Peter had this weird look on his face and she did not like it one bit. What was worse was that the annoying fairy named Wicker sat beside her, juggling little balls made out of pixie dust.

Wicker stopped juggling and looked at Tinkerbelle; she sat stiffly with her arms crossed over her chest, a glare embedded on her features. He rubbed the back of his head and thought of something to cheer her up, since they were going to stay here for a while, might as well make friends with her.

.

.

.

Besides…

…he thought she was pretty.

.

.

.

He got off the shelf they were sitting on and floated in front of her, making a few balls out of pixie dust and juggled them, she only glared at him as he then balanced them each on top of the other on his nose and they disappeared, he then took off his leprechaun-like hat and took a position as if saying _TA-DA!_

The annoyed fairy-girl did not look amused; he frowned, thinking and then smiled as an idea popped in his mind, he formed the green pixie dust into a giant flower and held it out for her to take it.

She looked surprised for a moment but then quickly regained her glare and swatted the flower away, turning it back into millions of particles.

Tinkerbelle turned her back on him and regained the position she had before.

Defeated, Wicker slumped and slowly floated away, saddened... when he did that to other fairies they would laugh or clap, he didn't understand why she didn't like his act.

.

.

.

Moira and peter laughed "-and then Tink fell in the tree hole!" he laughed, "wow that must have been embarrassing!" the girl chuckled, Wicker came and sat on her shoulder, his elbows on his knees as he sat Indian style, "what's wrong Wicky?" Moira asked concerned, putting her hand close to her shoulder so he could jump on, he sat on her hand and tinkled at what happened, his long pointy ears drooping along with his leaf-like wings.

"Aw! She'll grow to like you, you'll see!" she lifted his head with her pinky finger, "don't worry; she would love to be your friend!" the girl smiled, his forest green eyes perked up and he hugged her cheek "so what's the story between you and Wicker?" asked peter, his curiosity perking.

"Well when I was much younger I got lost in a forest and found Wicker, his light was going out because someone said they don't believe in fairies… so for me to help him he gave me my wings and I gave him life." Said Moira, "How?" asked the boy, "Well… lets just say we share the same soul, you can call us soul mates." she explained, brushing Wickers black hair out of his eyes.

"One more question, what's that hanging around your neck?" peter asked pointing at the lace, "oh this is just a ring I have for safe keeping" she answered.

She had refused to answer any more questions of his about her which annoyed peter but he respected it.

"So you feel better?" he finally asked, "Yes" she answered and Wicker flew out of her hand, putting his hat back on, "so where are the lost boys?" the blonde girl asked, "outside waiting for you to get better" he answered, "well then lets not keep them waiting!" she said as she jumped out of the covers causing peter to fall off the bed, "Hey!" he groaned, rubbing his head, "oh sorry" she said, helping him up, "it's ok I guess" he grunted. "Well come on slow poke lets go!" she said, bolting up the stairs. Peter sighed and followed her.

As Moira came out of the hideout she was immediately surrounded by the lost boys, bombed by questions like:

Are you ok?

Do you feel better?

How are the wings?

Maybe you should rest some more?

"Hey, hey! She just rested, don't go and tire her from all your questions!" scolded peter, "sorry." They all chorused. "Guys its ok! I'm fine!" she said, "so what do you want to do?" she continued.

….

Peter and Moira growled at each other, glaring as sweat dropped down their brows, struggling with their arms, the boys cheered around them, some were shouting for Peter and others were cheering for Moira as the two… arm wrestled.

Finally about 3 minutes Peter got the advantage and forced Moira's arm down on the table, even if equal in many things Peter was still stronger than Moira, "yeah!" some cheered and others frowned, one giving the other the stuff they bet on, "ha! I win! I'm better than you!" bragged Peter and Moira growled, "get over yourself pixie boy, you know very well who beat you in sword fighting" she smirked when the boys started bombing him questions about what was she talking about, "you got beaten by a girl?" asked one of them.

Crossing his arms, the boy slumped in his chair and blushed in embarrassment, he didn't answer, only gave the girl a dirty look who in return smiled evilly "ha! I hope your brag bone learned a lesson" she taunted, "humph!" Peter huffed, now embarrassed and upset he turned away from them and sat on the corner of the bed with his back to them.

"I think you hurt his pride" whispered Cubby in Moira's ear, "yeah I don't think it was so great to embarrass him, especially in front of us" agreed Slightly; the girl's smug façade slowly melted as she started to feel a bit bad…

…but just a bit!

"Oh alright, I'll go and kiss his boo-boo" she sighed after a minute of the boys giving her the stares that said 'go-and-apologize'

"Hey pixie boy… I uh… sorry" she said tapping his shoulder but he didn't budge, his eyes only narrowed at her, "hey! I said I'm sorry!" she exclaimed but Peter didn't answer, "oh come on! You know I hate it when people do that!" she whined but then slumped, defeated and sat next to him, "ok, I'm sorry… I'll make it up to you; just stop giving me the silent treatment ok? I'll do anything!" she huffed.

Peter finally looked at her with a smile on his face and she did not like that, not one bit…

"You'll do anything huh? Alright then if you want to make it up to me, yell Peter Pan is smarter, braver and stronger than me" he said, Moira gapped "no way!" she yelled, he narrowed his eyes at her and turned back around crossing his arms and legs with his head lifted in the air.

The blonde scowled but got up, grumbling something "hm? What? I didn't catch that" he asked, putting his hand behind his ear to hear better.

"Peter Pan is smarter, braver and stronger that me!" she said and puffed out a breath, the lost boys heard her, making Peter smirk and he stood up.

"Who is smarter?" he asked, "you are…" the girl drawled,

"Who is braver?"

"You are."

"Who is stronger?"

"You are."

"And who is the most charming and good looking in all of Neverland?" he asked, taking off his hat and wiggling his eyebrows no more than an inch away from her face.

"Don't push it pixie boy" Moira growled, shoving his face away from her, Peter laughed and put his hat back on "come on, you know I am, all girls love my looks" he gloated, floating on his back, "well this is one girl who isn't interested in your air-headedness pixie boy" she mocked, pointing a thumb at herself, the boys snickered; Wicker laughed too and even Tink broke a smile, "well I guess you're right-" he sighed, the girl smirked.

"-Since you are technically a boy" his words made her drop the smile.

"What did you say you little-" she wanted to strangle him but Slightly and Nibs got in between them, "ok! That's enough of the 'let's-throw-insults-at-each-other' game and play something else huh?" the fox boy smiled nervously, putting an arm around Moira's shoulders before a brawl broke out, "fine" she growled.

"So where do you live?" asked a twin and an idea formed in her mind, "here I'll show you!" Moira answered but paused "wait you can't fly" she stated and pointed at the lost boys, "Tink will take care of that" said Peter as the fairy sprayed some pixie dust on them, they started floating, "alright let's go!" she smiled as they flew out of Neverland and towards her home.

They entered London, flying around the buildings but before any of them knew it she was flying towards the direction Never Land was again, "hey where are you going?!" yelled Peter, confused, the girl didn't answer.

They approached the first star to the left.

When they entered they felt like they were in a wormhole, "oh my stomach feels funny" grumbled Cubby as a cool feeling like water running on their skin passed over all of them, blue sparkles were all around them as they flew and blue hummingbird-like creatures escorted them.

A few moments later they entered the star, the island was beautiful, it had many trees all different shapes and sizes, thick green leaves littered the place, covering most of the huge island, but huge trees the size of big Ben covered a quarter of the island, a large volcano on the opposite side, the paths between the larger than life forest and the volcano was a dry dirt desert, there were also no trees around the volcano, a coast with a white sandy beach, a waterfall falling on the west side of the island, a lake forming on the bottom of it next to the huge forest, they all saw creatures they had never seen before!

"Fairies and gentlemen welcome to Astral!" chirped Moira as they flew down on the beach.

"Wow, its amazing!" gasped Cubby as all of them stared in awe at the island before them.

A whiney was heard they turned their heads to see horses of various colors like brown, beige, white, black, blonde and even a few that had all colors mixed in their coat (like white and brown) galloping across the sand towards them, the only odd thing was that there were long horns in the middle of their foreheads, "whoa!" the lost boys said as the large horses stopped before them.

Moira smiled, "hey guys! On your morning run?" she asked as the she pet one on the head, the horse snorted in delight, "I can't run with you today though, we have guests" she said, gesturing to the boys behind her, "whoa those horses are cool!" said Nibs, the girl laughed, "they're unicorns" she corrected, "can I ride one?" asked Cubby, "sure, you want them to be your guides?" she asked and the boys agreed, giddy.

"Can you do us the favor?" she asked them, three of them walked towards the kids, the rest continued their morning run across the beach.

They lifted each other on the unicorns, Slightly, Cubby and Toodles on a brown one, the twins and Nibs on a beige one and only a white one was left, "here peter, get on" she said, "it's ok I can fly" he replied, the girl rolled her blue eyes, "would you just stop flying every once in a while and enjoy the view from the ground?" she grumbled and got on the horse, "fine have it your way, come on guys!" she said and the unicorns started running across the beach and into the forest, "yeah!" the boys cheered as they explored the island.

They had met the dwarfs, rather short men with long beards dressed like Vikings.

Once they saw Moira they immediately welcomed them in a feast, they had obliged, partying until it was lunch time in the forest where the dwarfs resided, the small dwarf village.

They were rude but lots of fun, living in tree houses and cooking the meat and food outside, "come on guys" Moira said as she climbed a tree, they followed, astonished to see the island around. "Amazing" said peter as they sat on the roof of the leader dwarf's house, where they could see the whole island, little blue birds with a red belly chirped and sat on their shoulders, the kids laughed as they played with the birds.

Wicker climbed on one, putting a small vine in its mouth; acting as reins for the bird, he rode on the bird grinning and grabbed an unexpected Tinkerbelle and lifted her on the bird, she was shocked but then glared at him as he just smiled.

"What's in the desert part?" peter asked, Moira glared at that place, ignoring the chiming and tinkling of the fairies arguing and having a little fun with the birds, "Skeleton desert is a place you don't want to go and trust me when I say that" she said, the boy looked at her with confusion but left it there, "lunch is ready!" shouted the leader's wife, "coming!" the girl yelled as she climbed down the tree.

As he looked at the retrieving girl's form, a smile broke onto his lips.

Wicker and Tinkerbelle were thrown off by the bird, it had enough with them pulling on it to where to steer and they both fell on the ground, once they sat up they looked at each other for a few moments and then burst out laughing, Tinkerbelle really started to like this silly fairy.

They ate, thanked the short people and resumed the exploration.

They arrived at a huge waterfall, a lake formed beneath it, sparkling water that many fish of many colors swam about, it was not a few miles away from where the dwarfs lived, "wow!" the lost boys got off of the unicorns and looked at the fish as the horse-like creatures started grazing on the lush green grass underneath them; Moira walked over beside them, "this is Ammar's waterfall, the purest water on the island, you can drink if you want, even go for a swim but don't harm the fish!" she warned, a silver dolphin burst out of the water and did a loop in the air, falling back in with a splash.

"Hey why are the trees so big over there?" asked Nibs, pointing at the huge trees, "that's the Forest of Harmony, they just grow like that… I'm not sure why though." Moira shrugged as they stared at the forest; the trees stood on the lake, the water flowing calmly under the trees, not leaving a speck of ground to see, the roots stuck out of the water too.

"That's cool but I'd rather have a swim first!" Slightly announced and rushed towards the small lake, "Yeah!" the lost boys followed the fox boy in the water.

"Canon ball!" Cubby hollered as he jumped from a high rock, "AAAAHHHHH!" the lost boys yelled as they swam as far as possible but Cubby managed a tidal wave and splashed all of them, they started play-fighting in the water; Peter joining the game but stopped when he saw Moira walking towards the huge forest, "hey where're you going?" he asked and the boys paused at what they were doing and looked as well, "oh, you guys keep playing, I'll be right back!" she said and disappeared behind the large trees.

The lost boys resumed their fun but Peter was curious and followed her.

.

.

.

Tinkerbelle stared at Wicker cautiously, watching his every move to see if he'll play a trick on her or do something unexpected.

He did… he whistled and grabbed her arm, rushing towards the water, she resisted, knowing that if her wings got wet she won't be able to fly.

Just as they were about to hit the water a silver catfish -its scales gleaming like a rainbow in the sun- jumped out of the water catching them and landed back with a splash but just halfway out for them, Wicker laughed at Tink's distraught expression and tangled hair; she regained her composure and glared once more, he straightened a strand of her tangled hair and grinned but she swatted his hand away and smacked the back of his head, yelling and gesturing to her wet wings; both her and Wicker's wings were soaked like paper, now unable to fly she had no choice but to cling to his waist as the fish started swimming forward.

Wicker grabbed the fish's whiskers like reins and steered, the catfish made high jumps and maneuvered through the water acrobatically, Tink at first was scared but then soon came to enjoy the ride, finding it really fun, they grinned and tinkled as they joined a race with some flying fish, seeing the lost boys play with the dolphins just a bit away.

Too preoccupied and having fun, none of them noticed Peter and Moira disappear from sight.

.

.

.

Peter flew around the huge trees, glancing left and right. He finally spotted Moira lying down on a huge root, relaxing.

A boat was floating on the water next to her; a few lily pads here and there, the tree's thick leaves let sunlight in but not as much, a few rays managed to seep through making the water give off a soft sparkle, it wasn't very bright but it wasn't dark either, it was just enough to see, the lighting similar to that specific time in the afternoon.

Puzzled and curious; he flew down to her, her eyes were closed so he went to wake her, thinking she was sleeping but was startled to hear her voice, "it's not nice to sneak up on people." Moira deadpanned, cracking an eye open; Peter got up and fake coughed in his hand, "I thought you were sleeping so I was about to wake you… what are you doing anyway?" he asked, "I'm relaxing, what are **you** doing?" she replied and got up facing him, he opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't find something to say, his eyes glanced around, thinking.

"Uh… I was… uh… I wanted to know where you were going." He finally answered, the girl placed her hands on her hips, "curiosity killed the cat you know…" she stated and lifted a brow, "…anyway, don't worry, you can go back and have fun with the others, I'll come soon" she said and crawled down onto the boat, "where are you going?" he asked, floating down to the wooden canoe where she sat, "I'm going to enjoy some quiet time" she answered and started slowly rowing.

Moira looked up to see the boy in green floating in front of her, she stopped rowing, "care to join?" she asked, "why row a boat instead of fly?" he asked, his faced scrunched up in confusion, he was truly puzzled by this girl; she sighed, "because its nice to just stop and look around from a different point of view, it feels good to watch the water as it calmly flows down" she seemed to get lost in thought with her words as she picked up a white flower from a lily pad close by, she fiddled with it while humming a calming tune.

The boy stared, slowly descending on the boat and sat across from her, also seeming lost in thought… but broke his gaze as soon as he met hers, he looked around and lay on his back, legs crossed and arms behind his head.

They remained silent, enjoying the quiet.

.

.

.

"This place is really cool" Peter muttered under his breath after a few minutes of silence, he then looked at Moira and sat up, "yep, this is why it's called the Forest of Harmony, you find peace here" Moira sighed in content and opened her eyes to look at Peter, her ocean blue hues pierced his own; he ran a hand through his hair, breaking eye contact and accidentally dropped his hat in the water when he did so.

The brunet grunted in annoyance and picked up his wet hat, squeezing the water droplets out of it and placed it next to him to leave it dry; Moira giggled a bit and then looked at the side of the boat where many lily pads littered the place around them.

She gave a soft gasp when she spotted one in particular in between all the white ones just next too the canoe-like boat, "wow! Peter look! A blue lily! These are rare here!" she chirped and stretched out to reach for it but couldn't… she found the lily to be lifted by another hand.

Moira looked up to see Peter floating just above the water with the blue lily in hand; he went and sat back on the boat, handing the flower to her, "here" he smiled slightly but paused when he saw her looking confused at his hands.

Moira's hands were holding the lily like a precious gem when he gave it to her…

…but his hands were still enclosed over hers in a similar way she was holding the lily.

He glanced up to see her looking at him with question, after a moment he quickly pulled away his hands, muttering a small apology and cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks burn slightly.

After an awkward silence Moira finally managed to speak up, "uh… so… did you like the tour?" she asked, looking a bit embarrassed, the boy only nodded, gulping down a small lump in his throat, his cheeks still feeling hot, he looked at anywhere but the girl in front of him until the end of the trip.

They got off the boat and Moira tied it up to the root, they stood on the large root and once again silence fell upon them, "um… the lost boys must be wondering where we are, we should go" Peter mumbled, pointing next to him where the clearing was, still looking down, "yeah, let's go" Moira agreed and they both flew off and towards the lost boys.

They flew down to see the fairies and boys just hanging around on the soft grass, drying off, "Hey guys where have you been?" asked Slightly as he lazily twirled a dandelion between his fingers. "Around… I was giving Peter a small tour while you were playing" Moira answered, the two avoiding eye contact; the kids continued their trek around the island.

.

.

.

On the way they met many creatures but didn't stay long as they traveled from place to place; "guys, I have to go and do something, stay here and don't go far, I'll be right back, don't follow me." She said but paused and turned to give a hard stare at the brunet. "That includes you Peter! Watch them Wicker" she ordered as the fairy nodded and said brunet huffed in annoyance.

.

.

.

The boys were already getting bored after about 10 minutes of waiting for Moira.

"Well I'm bored!" said Cubby; "I agree" said Peter as he put a hand under his chin.

"Hey, guys look what we found!" the twins chirped as they came out of some bushes, "what is it?" asked Slightly, noting their giddy behavior "come on!" they said and their friends followed them; they soon came up to a clearing.

.

.

.

"Whoa…"

They stared at the empty desert before them.

"What is this place?" asked Nibs as they all noticed that not even one plant was growing from anywhere as they walked along the dry desert, it wasn't scorching hot like a desert should be, it was actually pretty cold…

The unicorns had strangely refused to go in there and ran off in some direction.

Wicker yelled in fairy language as he frantically pulled on Peter's shirt.

"Dangerous? Aw, come on! What can happen?" Peter shrugged the fairy off who kept trying to pulled them back; Tinkerbelle asked what was wrong and he explained to her, gesturing with frantic movements and scary faces; Tinkerbelle scoffed and waved him off, not believing him.

A shrill scream pierced the air and Peter and the fairies quickly ran towards the scream and looked to see Cubby rather comically holding onto Nibs while shivering in fear, they all gasped when they saw what the bear boy was pointing at…

A skeleton lay on the ground, unmoving; Toodles and the twins hid behind Slightly and Peter as they stared on, shocked…

Wicker quickly grabbed Tinkerbelle's hand and Peter's shirt, yelling at them to get out of here but they stood stock still…

.

.

.

The green clothed boy was the first to regain composure, "uh… well… it's just one skeleton! What's the big deal?" he tried to sound convincing but the boys didn't like this and to be honest neither did he but didn't admit it, "Maybe we should go back" Nibs shuddered and they all agreed, "yeah, let's go" Peter muttered as they went to turn around but froze when they saw even more skeletons lying on the ground, littering the place with swords and knives and other weapons on the ground as if a war broke out.

"L-let's get out of here" stuttered a Twin and they walked even faster.

But they froze in their tracks when they saw the Skeletons' heads turn in their direction; the boys gasped as they started to get up, bones rattling as the kids gulped while peter unsheathed his sword as the skeletons got up…

"Run!"

Peter fought the skeletons as the boys ran for it, Wicker pulled on peter and chimed loudly for them to get out of there.

They escaped with Wicker's help.

"What was that?!" Cubby gasped as they all ran back into the safe forests.

Wicker yelled at Peter, "Evil skeletons? Curse? Why didn't you say so earlier?" he exclaimed and Wicker face-palmed….

Moira came back later on and Wicker told them of their little encounter.

"I told you not to go there!" she scolded.

"Sorry…" they all chorused.

She sighed, "At least you didn't get hurt… but I hold you responsible for this!" She glared at Peter and the boy chuckled nervously.

"Sorry… I promise we'll all listen from now on!" he held up his hands in defeat and the blonde girl nodded.

.

.

.

It had been a few days since they've all got to know each other.

They were now back in Neverland.

Peter and Moira had become great friends and couldn't have been having more fun.

During their time all together, Moira had got to know Peter and the boys; she had grown a liking to them, growing a bond between them all.

But the lost boys had started to become suspicious of Peter as they all saw him acting weird lately.

It was the end of the day, already getting dark.

"I'm beat." Moira sighed "Yeah you go to the hideout and rest." said Cubby; "I'll take you there." Peter offered, "No, no that won't be needed, Tinkerbelle can do that… we've got **stuff** to talk about" Nibs insisted, pulling peters arm but the boy in green looked confused "we do?" he asked, "yeah you forgot?" teethed Slightly, "you go on ahead, we'll catch up." the twins chorused, pushing peter along; the girl didn't look convinced and stared suspiciously at them, "It's a lost boy thing" insisted Cubby, pushing peter away "okay... Goodnight boys." Moira muttered, a bit confused but left it there, "Goodnight!" They all said.

"Well… go on Tink!" shooed Nibs, the fairy grudgingly obeyed, she knew if the lost boys insisted that much to talk to peter about 'stuff' she knew it was important. "Goodnight Peter" saluted the girl as she retrieved to the hideout with Wicker and Tinkerbelle, "Goodnight Moira" Peter slowly waved, a smile on his face.

.

.

.

"Would you stop pushing me?!" glared the brunet as he shoved the lost boys off when Moira and the fairies were out of sight, "what do you want anyway?" he scowled, dusting the invisible dirt off of himself, "Alright what's up with you?" Slightly eyed him and the boy scoffed "what are you talking about?" Peter crossed his arms, lifting a brow but leaned back when a hand was pointed in front of his face "you know exactly what we're talking about! You've been having this weird expression on your face the whole day every time you looked at Moira!" Cubby pointed at him; the boy's eyes widened but he regained his composure "what? No I wasn't!" peter defended, scowling; "Yes you were, you looked like you were daydreaming!" the twins chorused.

As the boys argued, Toodles drew something, when he finally finished it he showed it to everyone; it was a poorly drawn picture of Peter and Moira holding hands with a heart in between their heads, "OH! It seems Toodles thinks that peter is in love!" Slightly joked, and they all burst out laughing "What? Peter? In love? That's impossible!" Cubby laughed.

"I'm NOT!" the boy in green was red in the face now, irritated with their taunting "Peter Pan and Moira sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the boys sang and danced around him.

"No I don't! I don't even like her! Moira's nothing but a rude, annoying girl who can't do anything right! I shouldn't have even brought her here in the first place! I should just tell her to leave and go back where she came from!" he yelled a little too loud, causing the boys to stop laughing.

.

.

.

.

A shadow walked through the forest of Neverland, "hm, strange place, so is this where that brat came?" it mused but then it stopped, hearing a commotion nearby; it peeked through the bushes seeing a tall man in red talking to a short fat one; behind them a mass of men were chopping down trees and building something that looked like a ship "Smee how's the building of the new jolly roger going?" asked the man, "it's going well captain." The short one answered saluting the captain, "Hm, while that mangy octopus tried to eat us our ship was destroyed because of that pipsqueak Peter Pan! When I get my hands on him I'll cut him to ribbons!" the man Growled.

"Hm he seems reasonable enough to talk to, after all they are only pirates" acid green eyes crinkled in a smirk.

.

.

.

Hook and Smee shot their heads in the direction they heard bushes rustling and were astonished of what came out.

A beautiful middle aged woman an inch shorter than Hook, walked out of the bushes, wearing a long sleeveless black dress that dragged behind her, black fingerless gloves ending at her elbow, the tips a red color, straight long white hair cutting at her waist, black nails that looked like claws, black rings around her eyes and a black collar around her neck.

"Hello, my name is Alva; my sources tell me that you are looking for someone?" she stated; Hook and Smee's jaws dropped, the other pirates stopped what they were doing and looked at the woman; one of them dropped the heavy box he was holding on another's foot, some of them were drooling from the beauty of the woman!

The man in red pulled himself together and cleared his throat "my name is Hook; it is a pleasure to meet you my beautiful lady. And yes I am, are you looking for someone as well?" he asked, taking off his hat and placing a kiss on her hand, "my, my, nice to see a man who has manners. Yes I am, I'm looking for a girl, she has wings on her back, have you seen her?" Alva smirked and curled a strand of her white hair around her finger, "why yes I have my lady, she was with that blasted boy I'm hunting down." Hook growled and the woman's eyes quirked in amusement; the man looked behind him to see the pirates still staring at the woman and glared "What are you looking at?! GET BACK TO WORK!" Hook hollered and the men scattered quickly; huffing, the captain glanced at his right hand man and glared at him too, "Well…?" Hook sneered and Smee smiled in distress "Right, I will go and uh… help the others!" he stuttered and hobbled off.

Hook snorted in satisfaction and turned back to the pretty woman, she was cleaning her nails. "So you wish to kill this boy?" she spoke up, glancing at the man and Hook chuckled, "Oh no, not right away, first I would like to torture him," his chuckle, running a finger across his hook and Alva's acid green eyes gleamed with sick joy and a smirk plastered on her face. "Ah we might just make a wonderful team" said the woman, "now tell me about this… Peter Pan." She chuckled.

.

.

.

"I'm not tired, hey guys, you want to eavesdrop on the boys?" She asked the fairies; Wicker nodded but Tinkerbelle shook her head no, "aw come on! I know you're curious!" she whined.

Tinkerbelle thought for a second and then sighed, she nodded. "Great come on! Oh and we better hurry, rain's about to fall" giggled Moira as grey clouds gathered in the sky; Wicker smiled at Tink and she quickly turned her head around, looking the other way, a smile breaking her scowling surface.

She thinks she's growing a liking to these two… especially Wicker, he's funny and she admired that he tried so hard to get her attention by doing silly things; she looked at him grinning as they approached the boys, suddenly holding her chest as her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks heating up, she rushed past the male fairy and sat on Moira's shoulder; Wicker sat on the girl's other shoulder as they hid behind a tree.

"I don't even like her!" their grins slowly faded as they heard Peter's words.

"Moira's nothing but a rude, annoying girl who can't do anything right!"

They were all shocked, Tinkerbelle was surprisingly the most shocked; she should normally be glad that Peter didn't like the girl but that was harsh even to her.

Rain droplets fell from the sky, it started drizzling.

"I shouldn't have even brought her here in the first place!"

Moira softly gasped; Tinkerbelle and Wicker looked at her, her hand was resting on the tree, head down and her strands of blonde hair covering her face.

"I should just tell her to leave and go back where she came from!"

Tinkerbelle gasped out a chime, her hands held her cheeks as she heard the small murmur escape the girl's lips "you don't have tell me Peter." The blonde turned tail and flew away; the two fairies fell off her shoulders as she shot off the ground.

.

.

.

As peter finished his sentence he and the lost boys saw a figure shoot out of the trees, realizing who it is, he paled. "Oh no…Moira!" he shouted, flying after her, "Moira wait!" he yelled as he caught up to her, "why should I?!" she screamed back, she went to fly faster but he grabbed her arms before she could do anything, it rained harder now, the water soaked their clothes, "I can explain!"

"Explain what?! I heard every word, so I should just do you the favor and leave! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" she cried, tears mixing with the rain.

"I-"

"Save it! I don't want to stay here anyway! Now leave me alone!" she yelled, pushing him away and turned her back on him; he went to touch her shoulder but she swatted it away, "I hate you, you traitor!" she screamed in his face, flying away. He just stood there, shocked.

She hated him?

He slowly sunk down unknowingly, remembering the words he had said about her… he lowered his head as he sunk down to the ground and fell on his knees, placing his hands over his face, "what have I done?"…

.

.

.

Moira flew in dead man's cave, wet and cold; she huddled in a corner and her wings wrapped around herself, forming a blanket.

She sniffed, wiping her tears away and was about to doze off, "why does an angel like you cry?" the voice caused her to shot up from the ground, wings spread in surprise; a figure walked out of the shadows towards her, black boots clacking as he walked "who are you?" demanded the girl, cautious of this man, he stopped and introduced himself "My name is Hook, an old friend of Peter's…"

They were both silent for a moment, hearing only the pitter patter of the rain falling on the rocks and the water. "What do you want?" she finally spoke in a mutter, "A little bird told me you had a fight with him as well?" his question was more of a statement as he fiddled with his iron hook; the blonde clenched her fists and glared hard at her feet "I don't care anymore, once the rain stops I'll leave anyway." she stated, venom dripping from her tongue like saliva.

Hook stopped fiddling and glanced at the girl, lifting a brow "Leave? You'll simply leave? Knowing he hurt you and you did nothing about it?" he asked and faked a pout; she looked down and the man placed his hand and his hook on her shoulders, "you will let him get away with that?" he asked as she stared at his hook.

"What happened to your hand?" Moira asked and the man let go of her placing the back of his hand on his forehead in a dramatic pose, "Oh it was terrible! You see we had a small argument over a silly thing, he got so mad he chopped my hand off!" hook cried, turning his back to her, smirking as he heard her gasp, "What? Why would he do such a thing?" Moira cried out in shock, "he had said he never liked me, he betrayed me, I suppose he planned to do the same to you, luckily you heard him before he had the chance." Hook said while salt water ran down the girl's face, the man pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve and wiped away her tears, "now, now little angel don't cry." He cooed. "I have a plan to punish peter pan for hurting both of us."

.

.

.

Peter just sat there in the rain, soaking him to the bone as he hugged his knees; his head buried in his arms and sat there, his chest strangely hurting. "Now, now child why are you so glum?" a female voice came out of the dark forest; his head shot up, seeing a middle aged woman walk towards him, holding an umbrella.

"Who are you?!"

"My dear, you look miserable, what happened?" she asked, fake concern lacing her voice but Peter didn't notice, she kneeled down and held out the umbrella so both of them could be under it, "I betrayed my friend… I said some awful things about her…" he whispered, Alva took off her black coat and placed it on Peters shoulders. "Oh? And who is this friend you betrayed?" she asked in curiosity even if she had a good guess who.

"Moira…" he answered and the woman fake gasped, "Moira you say? The girl with wings? Then you did a good job my dear." Alva stated and the boy looked at her bewildered, "What?" Peter's eyes narrowed in a small glare, "oh? You don't know?" asked Alva in mock surprise, "know what?" he demanded.

"Moira is the thief of Astral, a reason why she hangs around those savage dwarfs!" the pale lady hissed in spite and the boy shook his head in disbelief "No way, Moira isn't like that; she would never steal!" Peter exclaimed and she placed both hands on his shoulder in a strict manner, showing him she was serious "oh but she is, she is quick and slick and can steal anything from you from right under your nose" insisted the woman, poking his nose; Peter then remembered how Moira stole his knife without him noticing.

"Yes… she stole a ring from me, my precious ring… I can't have it back if I don't find that little thief soon!" cried Alva, "I need you to take her to me so she can be rightfully judged for her acts! After all I am the queen of Astral." she stated and waved a hand as if it was casual, "can you help me?"

But Peter wasn't so naïve, he didn't like this woman one bit, she looked cunning and sly, just like Hook, "I don't believe you" he said, standing up and backing away, her coat falling off of his shoulders.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "you don't believe me? Fine… but mark my words, she'll hurt you" Alva warned while she disappeared into the shadows of the forest, "she will betray you and you will wish you had listened to me!" her voice echoed all around him as she disappeared completely, leaving him in the rain.

.

.

.

The next morning, Alva went to the original meeting place "Well?" she drawled and the man smirked, "That pesky girl fell for it, what about you?" cackled Hook, "the boy did not believe me but I managed to put some doubt in him, he is searching for Moira at this moment we speak." She said, admiring her nails, "ha-ha! Your plan is genius, I couldn't of done it better myself!" Hook praised the woman.

"I know" she said and he glared at the statement, "once the plan is set you will take the boy and I will take my ring and the girl." She said, "And I will be queen of all Astral and you will take over Neverland." She finished.

Muffled cries were heard near them, "well, wouldn't want these brats to snoop around and tell the others about our plan now would we?" mocked Hook as he looked at the lost boys all tied up on the deck of the newly finished Jolly Roger. The crew cheered, "All hail the captain of Neverland and the queen of Astral!"

.

.

.

"Moira!" called a boy, "Moira!"

Said girl hid behind a tree, hearing Peter's cries and remembered the plan, _'remember, he will undoubtedly apologize to you but do not fall for It, you will say you forgive him and be with him for the rest of the day so he can trust you, then you lure him to the edge of pirate's cove and there I will handle the rest.'_ She heard Hook's words in her mind and proceeded; "Peter!" she called, the boy heard her voice and he flew towards her, "Moira!" he abruptly hugged her; she definitely did not expect that.

Standing stock still, she awkwardly patted him on the back, "Hello Peter"

He let her go, holding her hands, falling on his knees to show how much he means his apology, "Moira I'm so sorry, I never meant any of those things I said! Honest! Please don't hate me, I-" she placed her hand on his mouth, silencing him, "it's ok, I forgive you." She said letting go and helping him up off the ground, "You do?" he brightened up like a child on Christmas morning. "Yes, I've been thinking about it and well… I understand that you didn't mean it." She muttered, "So friends?"

Peter smiled, "friends." They chuckled, looking in each other's eyes. It was strange; she saw no lie in his eyes when he apologized…

.

.

.

She flicked his nose, "tag, you're It." And with that… flew away.

"Hey come back here!" the brunet laughed as he flew after her. "Can't catch me!" giggled the girl, "oh yes I can!" he laughed as well, they swiveled around the island, playing, she looked behind her to see no one, _'Peter?'_ she thought but suddenly she ran into something, squeaking in surprise, she looked up to see chocolate brown eyes "ha! I got you!" Peter grinned in triumph and they laughed, their giggles slowly fading; Moira cleared her throat, "uh… peter?" she asked, "hm?" he smiled, looking a bit dazed.

"You win… you can let me go now…" she muttered.

"O-oh! Right sorry!" he stuttered and let go, scratching the back of his head nervously, she smiled and he returned it.

.

.

.

Moira sat on a tree, a few blue birds sat on her shoulders and Peter was floating upside down, staring at the laughing girl. Her beautiful dark blue eyes brightened with joy.

.

.

.

They flew over the rainbow, touching the colors; she took some purple color and flung it at the boy, "Hey!" He took some green and flung it back at her; they were both soon full of colors.

.

.

.

They had visited the Indians, joining the party, Moira danced on a drum, mimicking the Indians.

Princess Tiger lily had grown up into a beautiful woman, long onyx hair and eyes the color of ink; she and Moira danced side by side singing with the other Indians, also painting different designs on one another and put some feathers in their hair.

The old chief sat next to peter, he noticed the boy staring dreamily at something; he looked over to where he was looking and saw Moira dancing with the Indians, she looked like she was enjoying herself; the chief smiled "in love?" asked the red man, "huh?" was the boy's reply.

The chief turned peters head and he pointed at Moira's direction, "in love with girl?" asked the gruff man again, "what? No!" scoffed the boy, crossing his arms, cheeks flushed and looked in another direction; the chief chuckled, "you no hide from chief! Ha-ha! Chief knows boy like her!" the man laughed, slapping him on the back, "Peter tell her before other boy take girl's heart" he warned with humor.

The brunet looked at the chief in confusion, "huh?" was Peter's intelligent reply and the man pointed towards a direction; puzzled, the brunet looked towards Moira's direction again.

Only to grit his teeth at the sight he was seeing; narrowing his eyes, his pupils dilated in fury.

A rather handsome Indian boy had given Moira a flower; she smiled and took it, thanking the boy; the boy smiled shyly, placing a butterfly kiss on her hand, the girl blushed and they started dancing together.

Peter glared, getting up abruptly, stomping over to them, grabbing Moira's arm and flew away with her, leaving the party. The Indian boy waved goodbye and she waved back but then turned to peter in confusion who was giving the Indian boy a look that said 'I'll-kill-you-later!'

The old chief smiled at the retrieving figures.

.

.

.

They also visited the mermaids; Moira had made acquaintances with them which was very surprising. She had pushed Peter in the water but he dragged her along with him, they sank in the wet, cool substance.

Peter's hat floated upwards as they swam around.

Moira's wings spread in the water, her hair floating around her head, looking like a halo; she looked like a real angel while swimming around with the mermaids.

They broke the surface and floated up from the water all wet; Moira picked up his hat and put it his head as they left.

.

.

.

They sat on the beach of pirate's cove, watching the sun set, "wow, it was a great day." Moira sighed "yeah it was" the brunet replied; he was about to lean back but his hand accidentally touched hers, none of them made a move.

They just looked at their hands, then at each other. His hand grasped hers, she leaned on his shoulder and he leaned on her head, smiles cracking on their faces.

"Aw Smee, look at the cute little couple", whispered Hook who was hiding in the bushes, his crew behind him, "do we attack now captain?" whispered a crew member, "no not yet, wait for my signal" he said.

Moira snapped out of her daze and abruptly got up, "whoa! Not normal, this can't be happening!" she exclaimed and pulled her hair, "what?" peter asked, "we're just friends we can't-"

"And why not? I have been having these butterflies in my stomach ever since that incident with the boat and the blue lily and… well…" he sighed, grasping her hand and placed it over his heart, she felt it beating fast; hers was beating fast as well, but not from the same feeling Peter had, she felt as if a ton of bricks fell on her head… she knew he wasn't lying and what was worse was that she was going to betray him…

She saw Hook emerge from the forest behind Peter…

"Moira, I-"

"Oh let's just quit with all the disgusting mushy stuff shall we?" the tall man in red scoffed, the boy quickly spun around in shock, "Hook!" peter growled, unsheathing his dagger and stepped in front of the girl.

They were surrounded.

"Trying to protect your girlfriend? Your actions are in vain" Hook smirked and before they could even blink they were attacked by the pirates; Hook grabbed Moira, Peter was shoved down by 3 pirates, he struggled as they grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back, they also tied his feet, "ugh, Moira, no!" he cried out as Hook placed his hook over her throat, "Oh, Moira no!" mocked Hook in a girlish voice, "pathetic! I can't believe you would fall for such an obvious trap! But I guess our friend here did a good job in making you let your guard down." Hook laughed as he let go of the girl.

Peter stopped struggling, "w-what?" he looked at Moira, tears whelmed in her eyes, "isn't she just a fabulous actress? I must say bravo!" Hook said as his crew clapped, "Moira? You lied to me?" Peter croaked, he realized it was true when she said nothing, "I- I thought…"

"Oh my gosh!" Hook exclaimed in mock surprise, "Moira, look! Peter Pan actually thought you cared for him! What a joke!" Hook shouted as everyone started laughing, Peter closed his eyes and hung his head low in despair, his heart hurting. Not experienced with heartbreak… it hit him head on.

Hook walked over to him and abruptly lifted his head with his hook, he saw obvious hurt in Peter's eyes, "oh my, Pan you DO have feelings! I guess I finally managed to break your spirit" he laughed and jerked his hook away from the boy's chin, "well since I'm an, oh so good man, I will let you say goodbye to your girlfriend." He said as he grabbed Moira and pushed her towards him, causing her to fall on her knees in front of him, "Peter I…" she didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

He never met her gaze, he just looked at the ground beside him, "what are you sorry for my dear? After all it was Pan who hurt you first!" Hook stated and the boy in chains flinched, "aren't you happy with your revenge?" he asked her but the girl remained silent.

"Alright enough playing, give me the girl" a voice ordered; Moira and peter gasped, "Alva!" hissed the girl, "did you miss me?" the woman cackled and the girl was about to attack but the pirates tied her up; Alva walked over to her and picked her up by her hair, "I knew I would get you sooner or later you little brat!" she cackled and dropped the blonde, she then turned to Peter, "I told you she would hurt you" the woman stated but then shifted her gaze back to the captain and his crew. "Nice working with you Hook" she picked up the girl by the collar of her shirt and proceeded to leave; "must you leave so soon? Stay here for a night; we'll drink to our victory" Hook offered and Alva paused for a second…

"Why not?" she shrugged and they all walked towards the newly finished Jolly Roger; the duo cackled and the pirates cheered.

.

.

.

Wicker had woken up in the middle of the night, rubbing his sore head, when Moira shot off of the ground he must have hit his head on something… he looked over to see Tinkerbelle still out cold, he shook her and she grudgingly woke up, the blonde fairy tinkled pain and then in question, he didn't know what happened but they had to find Moira and peter, so they flew off to find them. They looked everywhere, even asking other fairies if they had seen them but no luck.

They were heading to pirates Cove when suddenly they heard laughing. A party was going on; they caught sight of the new Jolly Roger, hiding under the top sails as they heard two pirates having a conversation on the main top castle of the ship while drinking rum, "ha-ha! I can't believe captain has finally captured Peter Pan and that girl! What did he do to them again?" pirate #1 whooped. Tink gasped, "he did nothing to them yet, their locked in the dungeon down at the base of the ship, soon they'll make him walk the plank or something..." pirate #2 swayed, laughing dumbly and gulped down the remaining alcohol in the bottle; it was all they needed to hear as they rushed towards their destination while the 2 pirates continued their conversation.

.

.

.

"Oomph!" the air rushed out of their lungs as they were thrown to the ground, "ha-ha! I can't believe I finally caught him! Ha-ha! Now let's go and enjoy ourselves shall we?" Hook asked Alva, "Yes we shall." She smirked as they slammed shut the jail cell, locking it and leaving them in darkness, only Moira's wings who managed to give a soft green glow was the only source of light.

She managed to sit up and look at Peter. He was huddled in the corner of the small cell, his head rested on the wall, eyes closed. "Peter…" she started as she scooted closer, nudging his shoulder with her cheek, "leave me alone…" he whispered, a slight crack heard in his voice, "I never meant for it to be like this, Hook tricked me…" she muttered but the boy only remained as he was… "No it's fine… besides, I'm the one who hurt you first…" he croaked again and the girl sighed "but you apologized and you meant it…" she whispered, the boy remained silent…

"When I was younger I got separated from my parents while we were on vacation… if I hadn't found Wicker we would have both died… he took me to Astral, the island on the first star to the left, it was beautiful, it had unicorns, leprechauns, fairies, dwarfs and many other creatures… but there also lived a witch there, her name Alva… she has a ring that gives her power, I stole the ring from her and she had been hunting me ever since, without the ring she isn't very strong, but if she takes hold of it again… Astral will be destroyed…" finishing with a sad sigh, she had told her story peter had always wondered about but had refused to tell him.

It must have been her way of apologizing.

After a long silence he finally looked at her, "can you forgive me?" she asked hopefully, a small smile spread itself on Peter's lips and he nodded slightly.

"Peter! Moira!" voices echoed in the dungeon, "lost boys?" Peter's head immediately perked up, "Yeah! Where are you?" the two then heard a loud thud, "OW!"

"Where do you think they are stupid?!" growled Nibs at Cubby, "don't call me stupid!" he growled back, "we're here! Can you see us?" Moira scooted over to the bars, "can you see me now?" she said, spreading her wings that gave a soft glow, "yeah we see you! We're right across from you!" one of them said as she looked over and spotted them, their faces illuminating from the little light they had, "…that's nice, now what?" Slightly deadpanned and all didn't say anything for a moment…

Moira then realized something; her hands were tied up with rope!

"Peter come here I have an idea!" she said as the boy scooted towards her, "what is it?" he asked, "use your teeth to bite the ropes off!" she said as the boy did as told, soon they were off. "Great now I'll free you." She said "how? I'm tied up with chains, you need the key to release me" he stated but lifted a brow when the blonde grinned, "ah don't worry I got a few tricks up my sleeve", she chirped and took a pin out of her sleeve, mingled with it and slowly unlocked the contraption off of the boy, untying the rope off of his feet.

Suddenly they heard footsteps… "Go back to your original positions!" Moira whispered harshly and both of them put their hands behind their backs, looking like they are still tied up, "Hmm…" a rather bulky pirate came down with a torch and looked at them suspiciously; they smiled at him, "what are you smiling at?" he asked bitterly, unaware to the gold vase floating behind him, it hit him on the head and he hit the floor with a thud!

The vase clattered next to the unconscious man. There, above the pirate floated Tinkerbelle and Wicker, dusting their hands off, "Wicker! Tinkerbelle! Boy, are we glad to see you!" cried the twins, the fairies took the keys off of the unconscious pirate and unlocked the cell doors and soon all were out. "Thanks guys" Peter thanked the fairies but they replied much more differently than he expected.

Tinkerbelle pulled his ear and yelled in it while Wicker knocked him over the head, "Ow!" he yelped as they tinkled about what they had heard him say about Moira, "whoa! Guys its ok he apologized! He didn't mean it!" the girl stepped in between the boy and the fairies, Peter rubbed his sore spots. "Guys we have no time, more pirates will come, we got to get out of here!" Slightly exclaimed, "He's right, but how?" Cubby questioned.

"Why don't we have a little fun and crash the party?" Peter declared and the girl scoffed "that's foolish!" Moira scowled, "I'm in!" the boys cheered and she looked at them in disbelief, "what?!"

"Oh come on Moira! I know you love causing trouble, please?" Peter pleaded, making her scowl deepen "But it's too dangerous!" she argued back and Peter laughed, "come on what's the worst that could happen?" he asked, floating up, "fine…" the girl sighed in defeat.

.

.

.

The crew cheered "Ha-ha! Now that we've got them, we'll soon dispose of them and we'll take over the stars!" Hook announced as he put his hat back on; only for it to be taken off again suddenly. "Only in your dreams codfish!" yelled an all too familiar voice; they gasped.

Peter and Moira were floating over the sails "How did you escape?!" gasped Hook, "you can thank Wicker and Tink for that!" Moira praised, wearing his hat, "you're friends again?!" he exclaimed, "Yeah you could say we worked things out." Peter winked at the girl and she grinned; the pirates quickly loaded canons and shot at them… the lost boys dodged the canon balls and fought the pirates, pulling hair, throwing stuff etc. avoiding real contact with them because the pirates could obviously overpower them.

Moira grinned and took out her sword, "Woo-hoo! I love fights!" she cheered and flew down; her weapon clashing with the pirate swords.

Peter shook his head at her unpredictability.

"Come down here boy!" growled Hook as Peter unsheathed his own sword and flew down to fight him, havoc broke out on the ship.

.

.

.

Something didn't feel right…

Alva should have been on the ship, where is she?

After defeating her share of the pirates; Moira flew up over the sail, cautious and trying to spot Alva but she was nowhere in sight…

Suddenly from behind her, a hand grasped over her mouth and the girl gave a muffled scream but could not be heard over the chaos that was going down, "I guess it's time for us to go brat" Alva hissed in her ear as she threw Moira on her black horse, it whinnied, flapping it's bat-like wings and flew away.

"Help!"

Tinkerbelle caught sight of Alva kidnapping Moira and gasped, she pulled Wicker and pointed at the scene, the fairy gasped as well and they went to search for Peter as fast as they could.

.

.

.

"Is that all you got old man?!" Peter taunted as he deflected another blow from Hook; strangely, the man only smirked, saying nothing which caused Peter to narrow his eyes in suspicion "why are you smiling?" he asked and Hook now stopped attacking peter.

.

.

.

Suddenly Tinkerbelle and Wicker appeared… tinkling and chiming in panic; Peter's eyes widened, "Alva kidnapped Moira?! Where did they go?!" he yelled but the fairies didn't know…

"Leaving so soon Pan?" Hook laughed, sheathing his sword, enjoying the fear in Peter Pan's eyes, he had honestly never seen the boy express this much emotion besides the usual taunting façade, Peter glared at the man, grasped his shirt and growled, "Where is that witch taking her?!" Peter yelled.

The captain smirked "Temper, temper. Let's just say she had some unfinished business to attend with the girl… but I must say Moira will be "dying" to see you after Alva's done with her" Hook mocked and Peter tightened his hold on his shirt, growling.

"Where. Is. She!" He hissed menacingly; Ire burned in the depths of his eyes, surprising Hook. "Where do you think?" Hook replied with his own question and then it hit Peter.

"Astral!" he shot off of the ground, the lost boys caught sight of him flying away and they followed him along with the fairies; Hook smirked, "release the black dust!" he ordered and the pirates took the small sacks Alva had given him and spread them all over the ship, a few seconds later the ship started floating, "tonight we visit Astral boys!" he announced.

.

.

.

Peter flew as fast as he could; soon he reached the star.

A few moments later he entered Astral; he spotted a small herd of the unicorns running across the white sandy beach and he saw many other creatures running in the same direction… but what he didn't like was the black cloud moving closer to the island… he then realized that the unicorns were running for cover, along with the others.

.

.

.

"At last! My precious ring we unite!" cackled Alva as she put the silver ring with the red gem on; it glowed and she sighed in relief, feeling the power enter her body… she then turned to Moira, "ah, you have caused me trouble missy, but I got to admit I didn't expect you to be so quick in escaping" she said.

The blonde girl was hanging over lava, her wings were tied up and only the chains on her hands were keeping her from falling, she was glaring at the woman, "you won't get away with this!" she yelled and the woman shrugged, waving her off "oh, classic line! But when the dark cloud arrives my black magic will spread and then the island and all of its creatures will be mine! And just for a bonus when I take over the island I will gather my power to take over Neverland as well!" Alva laughed and clapped her hands happily as if she were a child, "My friends will come and kick your butt!" Moira shot back; the woman smirked and walked over to her black twisted throne, "oh I plan for them to come" she said "especially your little boyfriend."

Moira gasped.

.

.

.

"Wicker you have to help me, you know the island better than any of us! Do you know where Alva might have taken Moira?" Peter said, the fairy thought for a second and then nodded; he flew in a certain direction and the rest followed them.

They flew towards Mount of Blood, the largest volcano on the east side of the island.

"Ha-ha-ha! Tonight I celebrate my victory." The white haired woman cheered as she took a sip from her glass of red wine, "don't get so cocky Alva!" yelled a voice, the two looked up to see Peter flying down from the opening of the volcano, landing in front of the witch and unsheathed his dagger… but the woman never made a move from her throne, in fact she looked bored…

"Ah Peter Pan, you wish to join the party?" asked the gleeful witch, the boy growled, "Peter run!" yelled Moira from behind the woman. "It's a trap!" she struggled with the chains, "Moira!" he stepped towards the girl but the chains dropped her, then catching her again but this time lower towards the lava, the brunet gasped. "Ah-ah-ah! You see the closer you go to her the lower the chains will go, now you are far too nosy for me to properly finish my plan, so I will have to kill you." She said as if it were the simplest thing in the world as she softly placed her glass on the armrest of her throne and it disappeared in a whirl of black smoke, she unsheathed her long twisted medieval sword and they started a deadly swordfight.

.

.

.

The girl looked on worryingly at the fight that broke out, "Moira!" whispered voices, she turned to see the lost boys hiding behind stalagmites and stalactites, "boys!" she whispered happily, a smile breaking onto her face.

Tinkerbelle and Wicker came from behind them and flew towards her, "no wait!" she hissed as the fairies touched the chains with the little black vines on them cringed and she fell lower towards the lava, "Gee, thanks!" she growled sarcastically, the fairies apologized in their own way.

"What do we do? We can't touch the chains!" yelled Cubby and was hit on the head by Nibs, "be quiet or she'll see us!"

Before any of them could say anything they gasped, freezing in fear as acid green eyes pierced through them, "you little brats!" she yelled and deflected a blow from peter; now red bleeding into her eyes, she pushed the brunet back harshly, his sword slipped out of his fingers and he fell against the rock wall; he made a move to get up but Alva stepped on his stomach, making him gasp. The boy was now unable to move as she pressed her sword on his throat.

Black snakes appeared around the lost boys, they screamed as the poisonous snakes tangled around them, trapping them, the black vines that were around Moira's chains shot out and grasped Wicker and Tinkerbelle, they struggled but it was no use.

The dark clouds were almost right above the volcano now blocking the sun.

"That's it; I've had enough with these games! Now you will die!" Alva yelled and lifted up her sword with both hands, aiming at Peter's heart, the boy shut his eyes, ready for the blow…

.

.

.

Suddenly a sword flew out of nowhere and embedded itself on the wall right next to Alva, stopping her action.

"Nobody is allowed to kill Pan but me!" yelled a voice, they all looked towards the opening and saw a man in red with his crew coming down with ropes, "Hook?!" Peter exclaimed, "I'm disappointed Alva, I thought we had a deal!" hissed the man and the woman growled, "Your brat kept interfering with my plans!" she seethed as she again pressed her sword towards Peter's throat, "so kill him already!" she yelled as Hook walked over to them, pulled his sword off of the wall and pointed it at the boy, "Peter no!" yelled Moira as the others gasped.

Hook looked at him and then at Alva, a careless expression written on his face, he would love to slice Peter's head clean off of his shoulders…

But…

Hook pointed his sword at Alva's throat, "What?!" she gasped, outrage written on her expression, everyone just as confused as her, even the crew gasped in surprise, "I would love to tear his guts out but I'm not the type to have his prey served to him on a silver dish by someone else, I want to capture and kill Peter Pan myself not some woman do it for me!" He exclaimed and Alva growled, "Fine, after my takeover of Astral I planned to kill you and take over Neverland anyway!" she shouted and clashed swords with Hook.

The crew went to attack, "No stay back, I'll handle her! I **hate** to say this Smee but you and the others go and release the other brats" he said as the swordfight began.

Back and forth, cling clang! The sword clashed…

Unknowingly to Hook Alva led him up to a ledge over to where lava awaited at the bottom. The crew went and tried to release the lost boys from the deadly grip of the snakes but skeletons approached from behind, the pirates now had to fight the skeletons as well.

Alva clashed her sword with Hook's, pushing him and he pushed back, a competition of strength but Alva was stronger… her green eyes bled red and Hook was slowly pushed towards the ledge; she managed to force the his sword off of his hand as it fell to the bottom, then she shoved him harshly and he finally slipped off, grasping the edge, hanging on for dear life.

She stepped on his hand and he yelped, "Now to get rid of you!" she yelled as she went for his hook, but was shoved to the ground, "hey nobody defeats the codfish but me!" yelled Peter as he lifted Hook back on the ledge, "thank you boy, but when this is over it will be just you and me, a fight to the death!" he told Peter and the boy grinned, "sure thing!" Peter saluted, handing Hook his sword.

Alva got up and this time in each of her eyes her entire eyeball turned red, "Ha-ha-ha-ha! You're too late!" she laughed hysterically as she lifted her fist in the air, her ring glowed red as the wind picked up around everyone, the dark clouds had finally arrived…

They slowly descended down like a tornado, the peak entering the ring as the witch's whole being started glowing red.

.

.

.

"Oh no!" cried Moira and looked at Wicker, "Wicker what do we do?!" the fairy tinkled loudly, "What?! NOW?!" she yelled at him, the fairy nodded in seriousness…

"Okay focus…" she closed her eyes and concentrated, Wicker did the same, until they could only hear each-others Heart beats.

.

.

.

Thump, thump…

.

.

.

Thump, thump…

.

.

.

The pirates fought the snakes and skeletons; they sliced at them but when they did the sliced parts just went up in smoke and grew back on them! "Oh come on crew! You can do it!" cheered Smee as the boys and pirates struggled, one of the red eyed snakes bit one of the pirates butt, "OW!" hollered the pirate, "ouch that's got to hurt" Smee cringed and unconsciously held his own tushy… On the corner of his eye he saw a blue glow…

He looked to see Moira's wings and Wicker's beings glowing blue! "Oh my!" he exclaimed. The blue light also caught everyone's attention…

"Moira?" peter murmured.

.

.

.

Tinkerbelle was shocked, having to cover her eyes because the light that illuminated from the two was so bright it hurt her eyes… the vines and chains sizzled, slowly disintegrating.

Tinkerbelle was released, along with Wicker and Moira but the girl couldn't fly for the thick black ropes on her wings were still disintegrating… she fell towards the lava, "Aaaahhhhh!" she screamed as the girl pummeled towards the lava.

.

.

.

"Moira!" Peter flew towards her, catching her just in time before she could hit the hot liquid fire, "thanks" she grunted as he landed, putting her down; her wings were still giving off a soft blue glow and the ropes had finally disappeared… Wicker's glow had turned blue and remained that way as well, "NO!" yelled Alva, bat-like wings grew out of her back as more of the clouds were sucked into the ring, "you will pay girl!" she snarled as the ring stopped sucking the clouds and she flew up and towards the blonde, sword in hand; Peter stepped in front of her but was pushed aside from the same girl, "this is my fight." She said strictly and flew up towards her opponent, unsheathing her sword too.

.

.

.

As their swords clashed lightning struck, raw power surged through the air; Moira shoved Alva aside and flew away from the volcano, taking the fight out in the rain.

They both floated over the island, lightning flashing and thunder roaring, "I always knew this day would come… the day I would get to rip you apart with my own hands!" screeched Alva, cackling and dropping her sword down to the ground as she flexed her fingers, "we'll see about that!" Moira replied as she did the same, they then flew at lightning speeds towards each other and the showdown started.

.

.

.

They brawled; giving various punches and kicks to one another, flapping their wings harshly was exhausting in the pouring rain. They separated, Alva gathered energy until it formed into a red electric orb; she shot it and it flew towards Moira like a laser; the girl formed a ball of blue energy and shot it just before it came any closer, the two spheres disappeared in a blast of purple energy and they continued fighting in thin air.

.

.

.

The others were still in the volcano, the snakes and skeletons had disappeared in puffs of smoke.

All of a sudden the volcano started rumbling, "what's going on?!" yelled Slightly over the loud booming, "The volcano!" yelled Hook, "get to the ship you mangy dogs!" he yelled as all of them climbed the ropes as fast as they could to the ship. They finally got to it and sailed off in the pouring rain… they could barely see but in the dark of the night they saw blue and red flashes; Peter shot off of the ship and flew towards them.

.

.

.

He finally spotted them.

.

.

.

"Moira!" he yelled in the roaring thunder but the girl didn't hear him…

Alva did… she smirked and black vines shot out from under him, binding his feet and held him in place. Moira finally got the opening and took hold Alva's hand, Alva sunk her claws into her wings, damaging them. Despite the pain, Moira grasped the ring on her finger and pulled it off!

"Nooo!" screamed Alva as she felt the power slowly leaving her, her wings shrunk, the vines holding peter shriveled and the boy started removing them, "I still got some power left!" she yelled, forming a red orb in her hands, Moira expected it to be shot at her but it was off course…

She looked to see it aimed at the boy, with wide eyes she flew as fast as she could towards him, her broken wing flapped painfully.

.

.

.

A shrill scream pierced the air.

.

.

.

His heart froze and it was as if time stood still… A red orb of energy was shot towards him… he was bracing for the impact when he saw a blue blur directly in front of him… before he could comprehend anything a scream ripped him out of his stupor. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated in shock, his mouth opened to scream but no sound came out… his mind trying to comprehend what just happened and then it hit him very hard…

.

.

.

Moira got in between him and the red orb…

.

.

.

It hit her square in the chest, red electricity spread all over her body as she screamed in pain, frying her nervous system; she fell towards the ground along with Alva who lost her power. Peter broke the vines, flew towards her, catching her once more and sunk to the ground; softly putting her down.

.

.

.

"Captain we must land!" yelled a crew member, "So be it!" he yelled back and the ship landed close to the fight. Tinkerbelle and Wicker's wings got wet so they couldn't fly, "Come on we've got to find Peter and Moira!" yelled Cubby as the lost boys got off the ship.

Without a moment's hesitation a bright flash and a shrill scream pierced the air.

.

.

.

Wicker's breath hitched, holding his chest he fell on his knees, Tinkerbelle caught him and tinkled in asking him what was wrong; he was breathing heavily…

"Wicker?" Nibs asked as he took the fairies in his hands, "Guys something's wrong with Wicker!" he yelled, "Come we've got to find them!" the twins shouted as they ran towards the flash they saw, the storm was finally calming down.

.

.

.

"Moira? Moira!" Peter cried, shaking her. With her eyes half open she looked at him, "take the ring and destroy it on the stones of light..." She coughed, giving it to him, "Give me the ring stupid brat!" screeched a voice from the forest… Alva limped towards him; the brunet got up, stepping towards her, "give it to me!" she hissed, pulling a dagger out, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, ready to stab him; he grabbed her hand that held the dagger, struggling so it won't embed itself in his head but she overpowered him, he fell on his back… struggling with the witch on top of him and the ring, "Give. It. To. Me." She hissed, acid green bore into chocolate brown…

Finally with the last of his strength he forced her off of him with his feet, he went to get up but she grabbed his leg keeping him down, the ring fell from his fingers in front of him on the glowing flat rocks which were nearby, _'the stones of light!'_ he thought, the witch grabbed her dagger firmly, ready to end his life when he grabbed a glowing rock and smashed it on the ring, the gem broke into hundreds of pieces between the rocks which were dissolving in smoke.

.

.

.

"NOOO!" screamed the white haired woman as she dropped her dagger and held her head, her body slowly disintegrated as she crawled towards the broken ring, "no-no-no!" she cried, holding her ring but soon her hands and everything on her body, even the bones also turned to dust, leaving only her clothes.

.

.

.

Peter was panting, lying on the ground as little rain droplets fell on his face, washing the sweat away… he slowly got up on his knees and crawled over to Moira who was lying on the wet ground, they were soaked, "Moira?" he said, shaking her, she managed to crack her eyes open.

"Hey, you did it… see? That wasn't so hard." she whispered, lying on her side; her wing's light was flickering on and off like a broken light bulb.

"Peter!" yelled the boys as they emerged from the forest, "where's Moira? There's something wrong with Wicker!" their shout faint to him as he stared at the girl before him… they ran towards him but stopped in their tracks when they saw the blonde… eyes wide they gasped, seeing that Moira's wings and Wicker's glow were going on and off at the same time, "leave Wicker next to me please" Moira croaked and the boys did as told, placing wicker next to her… "Hey buddy, I'm sorry." She whispered to the fairy, he only smiled weakly, nodding.

Tinkerbelle kneeled next to Wicker, saltwater brimmed in her eyes; he placed a hand on her cheek and just smiled, Tinkerbelle leaned into his touch, her tears spilling.

.

.

.

Peter didn't know what to do, what to say, even what to believe… all he knew was that it was all because of him… "It's all my fault…" he whispered, "Peter…" he lifted his head, looking at her "it's not your fault, don't blame yourself…" Moira coughed out and the boy clenched his fists…

"Yes it is! If I hadn't come over there then none of this would have happened!" he cried, digging nails in the dirt, his chest felt like Hook's sword sliced through it and his eyes burned, "you never give up do you?" she chuckled, lifting a hand and lightly flicked his nose, "we had lots of fun times together no?" she chuckled, looking at all of the boys, the lost boys had tears in their eyes, "what do you mean had? We'll still have fun right Peter?" Cubby encouraged, his voice cracking… Peter never answered, "Yeah we will some day." She replied and Peter only looked at her, his face twisted in agony; she saw salt water forming in his eyes, "I had some really fun days, especially when I met you guys" she said.

Slowly… she feeling the life leaving her body; she smiled and sighed in relief, "the ground feels nice and soft when wet, I'm tired, I think I'll sleep here for a while" she whispered; her voice low… "No don't sleep! You have to stay awake!" the brunet cried, tears finally spilling over his cheeks; he picked her up, hugging her tightly, "no, no, no, no…" the boy chanted, "hmm… but I'm sleepy Peter, wake me up another time." her murmur heard between his chanting; resting her head on his shoulder and taking one more glance at Peter…

"I love you Peter Pan." Those five words left her lips in a whisper and his chanting cut off and his breath hitched… his body felt frozen for some reason… she smiled before closing her eyes and her body relaxed completely. "I love you too…" he sobbed, the smile still formed on her lips as Moira's wings disappeared completely, their light going out along with Wicker's.

Tinkerbelle cried on Wicker's body, soft sniffs and sobs were heard in the air… Moira and Wicker were gone…

.

.

.

A figure walked towards them, it walked out of the shadows looking at the sobbing boys, sadness lurked in its eyes. A pure white horse with wings walked over to them, stopping just a meter away. Peter softly placed her on the ground and stood up, he could not bare to look at her pale form anymore…

Ready to fly away, he jumped up only to fall back down, "what?" he whispered, he tried again but he couldn't get off of the ground, "Peter?" Slightly sniffed, "I can't fly…" he whispered, "of course you can't." a voice stated; he looked back to see the horse walking towards him, "who are you?" Peter yelled, trying not to sob but couldn't help it…

"I am Ammar, the one who keeps the balance of life in this world" the horse answered, "w-why can't I fly…?" he asked, tear stains marked his cheeks; the unicorn said nothing… Peter looked at his hands, "you will" stated Ammar, lifting Peter's chin with his wing. "Come here" he then said, turning around and walking towards the girl's lifeless body; his hooves squishing in the soft dirt… the boy also walked over to her, "kneel down, put one hand on her forehead and the other over her heart" Ammar ordered and the boy did as told, "now think of all the good times you had with her" he said, Peter closed his eyes and thought all the things he had done with her.

Ammar started humming, lifting his head up to the sky, the tune sad as memories filled Peter's head, the low hum got louder and louder as he sang, the tune turned encouraging and hopeful, a golden glow embedded from Peter's hands, slowly but surely color regained in Moira's skin… Ammar's song stopped, Peter opened his eyes to see nothing; the winged horse wasn't there anymore.

He closed his eyes in despair, got up and walked away… Tinkerbelle had never left Wicker's side, after the horse had disappeared she looked at Wicker and her eyes widened… a faint gold glow a lot like hers started appearing around him and she saw Moira stir a little; the lost boys saw this too, their sad faces slowly lit up with joy, "Peter! Peter!" called the boys… Tinkerbelle flew towards him, abruptly pulling on his shirt, "what is it Tink…?" Peter asked depressed, but froze in his tracks.

"Oh, my head feels like someone bashed it against a wall…" a voice moaned, he spun around to see Moira sitting up, rubbing her head; Wicker got up but was abruptly tackled back down and squeezed to death by Tinkerbelle, "Moira!" the boys tackled the girl, "nice to see you too" she groaned as they hugged her tightly.

"We were worried sick!" yelled one of them, "Yeah, we thought you died!" yelled another…

"Whoa! I died? Wait, where are my wings?!" the girl shouted in startle, she then saw Peter standing there, "Moira?" he gasped, "yeah?" she glanced at him as the boys let her go, "y-you're alive!"

Moira got up, "no I'm a ghost, coming back to haunt you for life." She mumbled sarcastically, dusting herself off. The wind got knocked out of her lungs as strong arms embraced her, "then you're **my** ghost" Peter said, smiling and closed his eyes, nuzzling her shoulder; the girl smiled too, closing her eyes as well and returned the embrace.

.

.

.

The clouds slowly scattered and the sun peaked over the horizon, shining down on the island, creating a rainbow, the animals and other creatures had left their hiding places, resuming their previous activities, light shone on all of Astral.

.

.

.

The lost boys cheered as all of them walked towards the shore. Suddenly they heard a canon blast; "look out!" yelled Cubby as they looked to see a metal ball shooting in the air towards them, they quickly moved out of the way and the canon ball landed with a boom somewhere behind them; they looked to see the Jolly Roger stranded on land, "Pan! Come here!" yelled Hook and the boy flew over to the man, "what seems to be the problem codfish?" the boy gleefully asked as he floated upside down and the black haired man glared "you know exactly what the problem is! I need to get my ship on the water and back to Neverland!" yelled Hook, pointing his iron hook at him.

"Get that pixie of yours and make my ship fly!" he demanded, "well, you heard him Tink" the boy said but Tinkerbelle and Wicker shook their heads, "come on Tink, who will we bother when we go back?" he asked, the fairy thought for a moment and sighed; she and Wicker covered the ship in pixie dust, making it float, "that's better" Hook snorted, "you're welcome" the brunet smiled and Hook glared as the pirates loaded the ship with supplies and got on. "You know we might have helped each other back there but when we go back to Neverland our temporary truce will be over, and I won't hesitate to kill you Peter Pan." Said Hook, sheathing his sword.

"I wouldn't want it any other way captain James Hook" peter grinned as the Jolly Roger was getting ready to leave; he flew over to the others, "aw man! I wish I had my wings!" Moira frowned, crossing her arms, "don't worry you still look like an angel, even without your wings" peter winked, floating upside down in front of her, making the blonde blush, "stop with the stupid compliments already!" she growled, stomping past him; Wicker sprayed some pixie dust on her and she flew up, the others following too when Tinkerbelle threw some on the lost boys, "wow flying is much more enjoyable like this" Moira smiled, "I know" Peter stated.

.

.

.

The sun was setting, Peter and Moira sat on the beach again, "wow what a day" she sighed, "yeah" Peter cleared his throat and purposely snaked a hand around her shoulder, cheeks flushed; the girl rolled her eyes and leaned on him… "You want to visit London later?" he asked "sure" Moira nodded, "great I'll even introduce you to Wendy and Jane I've been telling you about!" he grinned.

After a moment of silence Moira spoke "Peter, how did I come back to life after I…well… died?" she mumbled, the boy looked at the horizon, "a white winged horse named Ammar helped me" he answered and the blonde looked at him bewildered, "Ammar?! He's the spirit of the Astral! The one who gives everything and everyone life on this island but no one has ever seen him! Not even me!" she exclaimed, "Well I guess you got lucky" the girl sighed and relaxed…

But her smile dropped when the boy spoke once more…

"I was scared…" his voice made her look at him, she sat up, he let go of her and slumped, looking down, "when you died, I felt like someone was tearing me apart from the inside… for the first time in my life…I cried…" he admitted and the girl looked at him with astonishment, "you cried?" she repeated, the brunet nodded "I also found out that I couldn't fly…" Moira lifted a brow in curiosity, "how?" she asked, "I was really hurting because of your death and I need happy thoughts to fly" he sighed, looking at her; Moira looked at him and a smile cracked on her lips.

"What's that?!" she gasped, pointing at his shirt; he looked down to see what he had on it but was met with a flick on the nose, "hey! Would you stop doing that!" he laughed and rubbed his nose, "never!" Moira giggled, ready to run but Peter caught her arm before she could go anywhere, pulling her back causing her to fall on his lap, "oh no you don't!" he smirked, "hey lovebirds! You want to go for a flight?" they heard a voice shout from behind them; they looked back to see the lost boys and the two fairies standing behind them, "sure!" they said in union, jumped up and soared through the air, towards London.

.

.

.

An old lady stood beside her window still, staring at the stars; her daughter came in and brought her a glass of water.

Suddenly a flash of yellow zipped past them, startling them; Jane leaned on the window still looking around when suddenly a fairy was floating before her, she rubbed her eyes, "Tinkerbelle?" asked Wendy, the fairy smiled and nodded, then Peter and the lost boys flew up and in their line of vision, "Jane? Wendy?" Peter asked, looking at the two women, "hello boys" Wendy said; suddenly another fairy flew up beside Tinkerbelle, "oh? Who is this?" Wendy's eyes crinkled in a smile, "So you've finally found someone Tink?" chuckled Jane and the fairy nodded, holding Wicker's hand.

Peter cleared his throat… catching the women's attention "I would like to introduce you to someone" he took off his hat and slowly Moira floated up beside Peter, smiling shyly, "Ah so you found a new friend?" chuckled Wendy but Jane narrowed her eyes in familiarity, "hello, my name is-" the girl started but was interrupted by Jane's gasp.

"Moira?" the woman's eyes widened, "why yes, how did you know?" Peter asked and both of the woman's eyes widened "Moira you're ok!" Jane hugged the startled girl, "d-do I know you?" Moira stuttered in confusion.

.

.

.

The woman looked at her with teary green eyes full of happiness…

"Moira… I'm you're mother…"

She whispered and the girl gasped, flashes of the same faces filled her memories, "mother? Grandmother?" she gasped and the women nodded, tears of joy forming in their eyes, "oh my gosh!" she abruptly embraced her long lost family, "we thought we would never see you again!" Wendy wept, "Come in all of you!" she said and they did, the boys cheered.

.

.

.

.

"What happened? Why didn't you come for me?" asked the girl, Jane's eyes saddened, "oh Moira… the night you disappeared in the forest we have been searching for you ever since, we called the police for help but we never found you… where have you been?" she asked and they told the entire story of what had happened since then.

.

.

.

As they chatted and laughed at a few things, Peter and the fairies sat on the sidelines, watching them… Moira looked so happy to be with her family again.

.

.

.

He was happy for her, he really was… but his heart couldn't help but sink down as he watched the happy family and the lost boys chat away…

"Oh I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of the family! This is Angela, you're little sister" Jane chirped as they looked at the baby in it's crib, cooing and playing with a stuffed toy, "she's so cute!" Moira cooed, tickling his chin as the baby giggled.

"Your father would be so happy to see you again, we both knew you would return someday, we're so glad you came back, we'll rearrange your room together too!" smiled the old woman…

A lump got stuck in Peter's throat when Wendy said those words… Tinkerbelle and Wicker looked at him as he looked down, saddened, they exchanged worried looks as Peter flew out the window; the others didn't notice but the fairies followed him.

.

.

.

"Wait… Room? You mean Moira's going to stay?" asked Cubby "but… but…" they stuttered, none of the lost boys really liking the idea, "of course she's going to stay, she finally found her family!" Jane chirped and the boys fell silent, a look of sadness on their faces.

Silence.

"Um… mom? Grandma?" the girl muttered, "yes dear?" Wendy asked, "I would really love to stay here and live with you again…" Moira started.

"That's wonderful because-"

"But I can't" she interrupted Jane, the mother's eyes widened "why not dear?" asked the distressed mother, the girl looked down, fiddling with her fingers… before she could say a word someone beat her to it…

"Because there is someone who needs her more than we do" Wendy answered, a look of knowing on her face as she stared at the girl; a smile split her face. "Go" the old woman said, "and only come back when you're both ready" she patted the girl on the head; Moira looked at her shocked "how?"

"I know many things Moira" Wendy chuckled, winking, "you may all go", the boys cheered as Moira hugged her mother and grandmother, "I love you" she said, "we love you too dear" Jane smiled and hugged back, Moira turned to smile at a certain boy but he wasn't there…

"Peter?"

.

.

.

.

.

A brunet sat on the roof of big Ben, fiddling with his hat while looking down at the passing cars and people and saw a few families here and there; the fairies had followed him and tinkled, asking him what was wrong.

"I knew it… I knew the moment when Moira found her family, she'll stay there, go to school, grow up with them happily and then when she's old enough she'll find someone else and grow old with him… just like Wendy and Jane did… I shouldn't be part of her life anyway…" he whispered, Tink and Wicker's wings drooped, saddened as well.

…

"Who said you shouldn't?" a voice said, he looked behind him to see Moira standing there, arms crossed; Peter got up and walked over to her, stopping just a meter away from her, he squeezed his hat in his hands nervously, his eyes fell from her being to his feet, as if they were the most interesting things in the world, "shouldn't you be with-"

"-the pixie boy? Yes I am and I don't plan on leaving him anytime soon." She stated, smiling when he looked at her surprised, "you mean…?" he started, "you ask too many questions" was her only reply, the boy shifted his eyes towards the house "but what about-"

"I'll go to them when I'm ready" she said, closing the distance between them as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight embrace, his eyes widened but then he slowly returned it, smiling.

They broke the hug as Peter inched closer to her only a cm away from her face, eyes closing they inched closer until finally the clock stroke midnight as their lips met, behind them the lost boys cheered as he deepened the kiss and started floating up with her in his arms.

That was Tinkerbelle's cue to grab Wicker and kiss him repeatedly all over his cheeks and lips, when she let go he had a dazed look on his lipstick smudged face, like he was drunk, obviously on cloud nine.

Tinkerbelle smiled.

The fairies flew up and parted around Peter and Moira, forming a heart out of pixie dust above them, and meeting when they finished it.

Breaking the kiss they smiled as the heart slowly disappeared, the particles falling to the ground, "I don't think I'll be going anywhere anytime soon huh?" she asked in a mock gasp, "nope, too late" he grinned but then gasped, "what's that?" he asked pointing at her shirt, "what's what?" she asked looking down but a flick on the nose was her reply, "hey only I do that!" she laughed, lightly punching him in the arm, his grin turned into a soft smile, "I love you Moira" he said, surprising the girl but her reply was a smile, "yeah me too" she said, "come on love-doves!" yelled Slightly as they flew towards Astral, "well you heard them, the last one there is a rotten egg!" she yelled as they all soared through the chilly night air.

**The End.**


End file.
